The present disclosure relates to media-sheet stacking systems for stacking media sheets on output trays of printers and other devices, as well as to methods of stacking media sheets, and devices comprising the media-sheet stacking systems.
Many devices, for instance printers, are designed to have an integrated or removable output tray in which output media sheets are stacked waiting for collection by a user. Typically, in a printer, an output roller pushes printed media sheets towards the output tray.